The subject invention relates to the verification and auditing of records in a database. More particularly, it relates to verification and auditing of records relating to various users who can access or update the records through any of a plurality of modules.
With the explosive growth of digital communications systems where users can remotely access various types of accounts through any of a plurality of devices have become common. Perhaps the best known of such systems are the ubiquitous ATM's. Another such system is ClickStamp Online marketed by the assignee of the subject invention to transmit digital postal indicia in response to requests from mailers, which will be described further below. Commonly, in such systems a central server maintains a record or records of transactions by each user in a database. Clearly, unauthorized alteration of such records can cause large losses for system operators or users.
Thus it is an object of the subject invention to provide a method for generating and maintaining audit data which can be used to audit and verify such databases.